Dear Edward
by secret.escape
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. She moves on with her life. Decades after he leaves her, Edward receives a letter from a stranger. What must have happened? ONE-SHOT.


**Author's Note: **

**I hope you like it. I cried while I was writing this, but I always cry in everything so it doesn't count. :D**

**Thank you for giving this a chance. Please tell me what you think. 33**

'Edward! There's a letter for you here.' Carlisle called me.

I ran to the door to get the letter. I didn't get letters very often. The letters usually were addressed to Carlisle and Esme because they were my foster parents and since I was a minor. When they were addressed to me they were college acceptations. I didn't really care about college acceptations. I always got accepted in every college I applied to. My grades were perfect. Life was not fun anymore. I stopped living when I left Bella. My life had completely changed since then. We were currently living Portland, Oregon. Our house was huge. Carlisle was a doctor in the Legacy Good Samaritan Hospital & Medical Center, Esme was the owner of a clothes shop, Emmett and Rosalie were currently traveling around the world, Jasper was writing a novel, Alice was a wedding planner and I….well, I was applying to college once again. I never had a job I was constantly attending to High School and to college. It was monotone, but I hadn't moved on after I left Bella. The only thing that had changed about me was that now, I barely spoke to my family and my appearance.

'Here.' I thanked Carlisle and went back to my room. On my way, I couldn't stop wondering what was the letter about. It couldn't be a college acceptance because I had already gotten all of them. I had no idea what it was, but I didn't look to the envelope. I didn't see the name of the person nor the address. When I got to my bedroom, I sat in my bed.

I looked at the address first. It was from North Carolina. Then, I checked the name. Isabella Marie Martinez. Oh no. I unfolded the letter and started reading it. It had two papers. They were numbered. I started reading the first.

' Mr. Edward Cullen

Hello. My name is John Martinez. I married Bella 7 years ago. I don't really know what to write, but I am hoping you will understand me. I'm going to tell you what happened. 7 years ago, Bella and I met and 3 years later we got married. I love her. With all my heart, I love her. 3 years ago, Bella got pregnant and we had our first child. Her name is Alexia. She is beautiful. She looks like Bella. 3 months ago, our second child was born. Her name's Brittany and she looks like me. Bella found out she had breast cancer a 10 months ago. She was already pregnant and she decided that she wouldn't start chemo until Brittany was born. When Brittany was born it was already too late. She was too weak and the cancer was already in an advanced stage. I was there for her every night and day. I cried for her. I prayed for her. I did everything I could. Unfortunately she did not survive. She died a few days after Brittany's birth. She told me about you when we met. A few hours before she died, she asked me to send you this letter. I did some research and I finally found out your address. I'm going to be honest. I don't hate you, but I don't love you either. I know that Bella loved me. But not as much as she loved you. Even in her last days, I know she was thinking of you a lot. I believe that her last thought was of you. I am not mad for that. She told me that you asked her to move on. She did her best to move on. Mr. Edward Cullen, I would like to meet you someday. With this letter, I am sending you a photo of me, Bella when she was pregnant of Brittany and Alexia.

My best wishes,

John Martinez'

I was speechless. I wanted to die. I want to kill myself. I hated myself. I loved that man for sending me that letter. I was thankful to him.

Without saying a word, I moved on to Bella's letter.

' Dear Edward,

I love you. You are my life. I love you. You are my other half. But I moved on. The first months were terrible. I was really depressed. I tried to commit suicide. I became best friends with Jacob Black. He helped me recovering. He was always there for me. Then I went to college in Alaska. I met John when I was in my first year of college. We started talking to each other more often and then he asked me out. I accepted. After that first date, we started seeing each other more and talking on the phone every day. When I trusted him enough, I told him about you. I told him what you were, I told him about your family, about you. I told him that you used to be my boyfriend and that you left me because you didn't love me anymore. I believed me. I started crying. He hugged me and told me that it was okay to feel like that. I married him when I was 22. Charlie was really happy about me and he liked John. When I was 25, we had our first child. Alexia looks just like me. She's lovely. It was hard at first because we weren't used to have a baby crying all the time, but we got used to it. Now, I am expecting my second child. Her name will be Brittany. I might not last long enough to get to meet her though. I have cancer. Breast cancer. I found out I had cancer when I was 2 months pregnant. I don't want to start chemo before I have Brittany. She is going to live. Even if I have to die for her. Me, John and Alexia are living our lives. Alexia doesn't really understand what's going on with me. She knows she'll have a baby sister soon but she doesn't know more. Me and John talked about telling her about my cancer but we agreed that she wouldn't understand and we decided not to tell her. If I survive Edward, I will send you this. If I don't, John will. He promised me he'd do it for me. I still think about you every single day Edward. And I think that John knows that. He doesn't talk to me about it though. He's been very supportive of me. He doesn't ask for anything. He helps me with everything. I'm getting weaker. I know that. I can feel that. He sees that. He doesn't cry in front of me, but one night I saw him crying. It hurt so bad. It killed me to watch him crying. It wasn't fair. This morning, me, Alexia and John went to take a photo together. I love that picture. I'm crying now Edward. I love you. I love John, I love your family, I love Alexia and I love Brittany. Part of me thinks that you left because you thought it was the best for me. And that you still love me. The other part doesn't want to believe in that. This is my goodbye. With all of my love,

Bella Martinez'

I couldn't believe it. I….was speechless once again. I looked at the photo of Bella, Alexia and John and for the first time in my life, I……

**Please REVIEW! PLEASE! Really. If I don't get any reviews I won't write more fanfics. Really. DM or REVIEW :D**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
